


Who You Miss

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Tickling, tickle, tickle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Steve returns home from a long mission to see Wanda sporting the wrong Superhero clothes. ticklish!wanda





	Who You Miss

anon: Could you do one where Steve finds Wanda sleeping in an iron man t-shirt and Steve gets revenge by tickling her?

**_..._ **

Steve stretches his neck as he rides the elevator to his floor, the trip feeling excruciatingly long after the three-week mission. Three weeks without Wanda, all rocking him as he struggled with the rough mission. No contact, no anything. Just struggling through one of the hardest missions this year.

He relaxes when he steps onto the floor, instantly seeing the small but familiar figure curled up on the couch. He smiles gently, moving to wake her up, until he sees it.

Iron Man.

No, not in the room- on her shirt. That mask he just spent three weeks with, close to snapping it in half with Stark’s mouth. He smirks, slowly stalking closer before moving, settling across her hips and digging into her sides.

She shrieks, jerking awake. “Hehehehehehey! Nohohohohoho!”

“I see who you really missed!” Steve teases, grinning. “Stark!”

She shakes her head, laughing and trying to catch his hands, too distracted to stop him with her powers. “Steheheheheheve!”

“Yes? You sure I can help you? I’m not Iron Man,” He teases, smiling at her lovingly.

She laughs, shaking her head. “Plehehehehehease!”

He stops, grinning, and she grabs his face and tugs him into a kiss, making him hum and melt against her instantly. All of the struggle, all of the heartbreak at the absence, all of the fear melts away, letting passion soothe them both before she pulls away.

“Hi,” She whispers, blushing and smiling shyly.

He beams. “Hey, doll,” He leans down to kiss her again, humming. “I missed you,” He whispers against her lips before capturing them again. “So much,”

She blushes, smiling. “I love you,” She smiles up at him.

He beams. “I love you too, doll.” He kisses her again, and when she cups his cheeks again the ring on her left finger sparkles in the moonlight.


End file.
